Losing Yourself
by Reach For Me
Summary: Ever wonder how the love of your life will react when you tell him your pregnant? Lemons in later chapters! :D  Sorry for the sucky summary. Not good with those...
1. Chapter 1

_**Konichiwa! I'm Yuuki-chan and this is my first fanfiction. I know for sure that I want to become an author (Writing my own stories now ^^), so I'm hoping I'll get tons of reviews or that people like it but don't give reviews. Also, if I have any spelling or sentence errors, please tell me. I usually catch those kinds of things though... Any way, enjoy! (There WILL be a next chapter)**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri. I do not take any credit for it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I huddled down next to the fireplace. _Why isn't he home yet?_ I wondered. Glancing up, I noticed that it was almost midnight. I was the only one home since Aidou-sempai, Ruka-san, and Kain-sempai had all gone home to visit their families for the holidays. Kaname was at a meeting, of course.

I shivered and reached my hands out so that they were close to the fire. _He said that he would be home early. I even made dinner… _I felt some tears start to well up in my eyes. Scrunching up my face, I blinked them all way. There was no use crying. It didn't help anything. I was used to feeling alone anyway. Living here, nobody really cared. Kaname was usually away at meetings, Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai, and Ruka-san all left whenever they felt like it. But they all had left that morning to go home for Christmas. Kaname had left that morning for the meeting as well. I had been alone that entire Christmas day.

Pushing forward, I made myself fall backwards and positioned myself so that I was lying on my back with my side facing the fire place (does that make sense?). I rubbed my tummy softly, which had been hurting for the past few days. After that, I threw my hands out to the side, trying to think about stuff I could do. Even though I was next to the fireplace and had a scarf on, I suddenly felt cold all over. I swear I could see my breath when I breathed. My eyes slowly shut and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt nauseous. My head was dizzy and the stuff around me was slightly blurry. All I could tell was that I wasn't in the living room. I tried to sit up, saying, "Where…?", but was cut off by a warm hand gently pushing me back down onto the bed.

"Shhh. Its okay, Yuuki. You're just in our bedroom," Kaname's gentle voice said to me. I looked up at his face as my eyes adjusted. He wore a soft, caring expression as he looked down at me. I managed a small smile. Thinking about it, it wasn't Kaname's fault that he was always busy and always had to go to meetings.

Kaname patted my head and urged me to go back to sleep. Listening to his soothing voice, I fell back to sleep fast.

* * *

The smell of food wafted towards me, waking me to find how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten the dinner I had made because I wanted to eat it together with Kaname. Pushing the covers off of me, I shifted my legs so they were over the edge of the bed and my feet were touching the ground. Kaname must have changed me, because I was wearing my nightgown now. I had been wearing a long sleeved red dress before. I walked down the stairs and towards the smell. I ended up in the kitchen and saw Kaname standing over the stove in his pajamas which were made up of dark shorts and a gray t-shirt. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. Turning off the stove, Kaname strode towards me and swept me into his arms.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Kaname added as he set me down, kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine now," I said back. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What are you cooking? That smells delicious!"

Kaname took my hand and lead me to the table that was already set. I sat down as he went back and got the food. He put a generous amount in my bowl and his and sat down to eat. I eyed the food, mouth watering. He had made miso soup with meat and basil in it. For some reason I had been wanting to eat it like that lately.

"Itadakimasu," I said enthusiastically before digging in. Kaname just chuckled at me before saying itadakimasu and eating.

Once we finished eating, we both went upstairs to get dressed. Kaname put on a dark purple button up shirt with dark pants, and I put on a knee length black and white dress. Coming up behind me, Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my smell.

"Do you really need to go into town?"

"Yes, I do. I'll see later," I added, turning to kiss him on the lips. Kaname kissed back roughly, and drew his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth, allowing entrance. He swirled his tongue over mine, and our tongues danced together inside my mouth. We kissed until we both ran out of breath and had to pull apart for air.

"I'll see later then…," Kaname murmured huskily into my ear. I shivered before leaving.

* * *

"Well," the doctor started off, "I guess I should start off by saying congratulations."

I stared at him, confused. "Congratulations? For what?"

"You're going to become a mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're going to be a mother."_ The doctor's words rang through my head. He had told me that everything I had been feeling were all signs of being pregnant. What was I supposed to tell Kaname? The two of us had talked about having kids once, but we both decided that we weren't ready. I just walked home silently, trying to figure out how I was going to tell him about the baby.

I shut the door behind me silently. Kaname turned around to look at me as soon as he heard the soft click of the door shutting. Smiling, he strolled up to me and almost had his hands around my waist when I placed my hands on his arms, stopping him.

"There's something I need to tell you Kaname," I said softly. "Go and sit down, please."

Kaname did as I asked him and looked up at my face worriedly. "Yuuki? What's wrong?"

I looked at his face to see his emotions, then looked down before saying, "I'm pregnant."

The entire room got silent. I had held my breath after I announced that, and from the sounds of it, Kaname had as well. After what felt like years, Kaname slowly got off the couch so that he was standing directly in front of me. He placed a hand on my head and I could feel his breath on my scalp. I looked up and Kaname took the opportunity to place a kiss on my lips. I squeaked in surprise from his reaction.

"Y-you're not mad?" I stuttered, eyes wide.

"Why would I be mad?" Kaname murmured. "It's not your fault. And how could be angry that we're having a child together?" He laughed and smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I knew everything would be alright.

Kaname leaned down and kissed me on the lips again. Only this time, he stayed there. He passed his tongue over my lips and I opened them willingly; just like I always did. I moaned as Kaname's tongue rubbed against mine. I could feel an ache in my lower abdomen.

When we had to break apart for air, Kaname spread kisses all down my neck and where he could on my collarbone. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and soon found his shirt to be annoying. I was trying to unbutton it at the same time that Kaname was trying to pull up my dress so he could get it off. Being the stubborn person I was, I wasn't letting him pull of my dress until I got his shirt off.

Kaname, being the stubborn person _he_ was, forced my hands down and took my dress off before I could react. He slid his hand over my stomach and grabbed one of my breasts over my bra, making me gasp, before I could even get one more button undone. Kaname snaked his hands behind me and undid my bra. He pulled it off and threw it somewhere in the room.

Kaname dropped his head down and wrapped his mouth around my hard nipple. I threw my head back, moaning loudly, while tangling my hands into his hair. Kaname massaged my right breast with his hand while licking and sucking on my left breast. I could tell that I was already really wet when he switched to do the same things to my right breast.

By now I had gotten Kaname's shirt off and running my hands all over his well sculpted body. My fingers played at every single crease of his abs. I was still rubbing his chest when Kaname pulled his head away from my chest and planted a deep kiss on my lips. Our tongues danced together and we pressed our bodies together, trying to make the kiss deeper.

I pulled back for air and started undoing Kaname's pants. I pulled the belt off and threw it across the room. Pulling his pants down, I could tell right off the bat that he already had an erection. I smiled seductively and looked up at his face as I gently skimmed my hand over his length. Kaname stiffened slightly, and I pulled down his boxers. I looked at his erection before hesitantly grabbing it at the base. Kaname and I had had sex already, but I had never done anything like this.

I leaned in and licked his length. I heard Kaname hiss, so I took it as a sign to continue. I placed the head into my mouth and sucked lightly. Getting a good reaction from this, I sucked a little harder. Becoming more confident, I took as much of his length into my mouth as I could and bobbed my head up and down, sucking. Kaname groaned and gripped my hair.

I kept sucking until he came into my mouth. I swallowed his semen before getting to my feet. Kaname attacked my mouth as soon as I got up. We kissed again, but Kaname wanted more than that. He stepped out of his pants and boxers that had been huddled around his feet and pushed me down on the couch. He pulled off my soaked panties and shook them in the air, said "Naughty girl" with a smile on his face, and threw them on the floor somewhere.

Kaname kissed my inner thighs and rubbed two fingers around the edges of my hot core. He pressed down on my clit, receiving a gasp from me. He smiled against my thighs before he turned his head and licked at my wet core. I gasped again as he pushed his tongue into me. I tangled my hands into his hair again, arching my back.

Kaname moved his tongue to my clit and sucked at it and replaced his tongue with a finger in my core. He moved it slowly at first, but started moving faster as my pants became louder. He added a second finger and sucked at my clit harder. Kaname pounded his fingers into my body and I writhed and moaned in pleasure.

I could feel myself reaching my first climax for the night. I gripped his hair harder arched my back higher as he sped up his pace yet again. I screamed out in pure pleasure before collapsing back on the couch, panting and shivering from my orgasm. Kaname licked the juices off of my womanhood before doing the same to his fingers. He looked at me as he licked his fingers, smiling as if he was enjoying what he had just made me do.

Kaname leaned forward and kissed me deeply again. He murmured against my lips, "Are you ready?"

I nodded needily and kissed him again before he stood up, pulling me up with him. Kaname turned me so that I was facing the couch. He pushed my back down so that I was leaned over, hands propped up against the back of the couch. Kaname kissed my back softly before entering me.

Kaname slowly moved at first so that I could get used to the size again (It had been awhile since we last had sex. His length is also different than his fingers). Soon though, I was moaning lightly and started thrusting backwards myself. Only then did he speed up.

He pounded into me as I screamed out in pleasure. I could hear Kaname's groaning as his hard length slid in and out of my wet, hot core. My fingers clenched the couch as best they could. Kaname's hand slid up in-between my breasts and pulled me so that I was standing (My back was curved and I was leaning forward a little). From there, Kaname pounded into me even harder and faster. The usually quiet living room filled with the sounds of our bases slapping together and the loud sounds of my screaming and moaning and Kaname's groaning and moaning.

The two of us climaxed together, screaming each other's names. I could feel Kaname's semen fill me as he released it into me, it mixing with my own cum. He slid out of me and we both collapsed onto the couch, me in his arms. We both lay there, panting, until my strength came back to me. I twisted and sat on Kaname, my legs on either side of his thighs. Kaname looked at me questioningly until I took his length and placed it at the entrance to my core. I slid down, my core engulfing his entire length.

I threw my head back as I started to ride him. Before long Kaname was meeting me halfway and thrusting into me as well. Soon the both of us were pleasuring each other as hard and fast as we could, and still being slightly sensitive from the last orgasm, we both climaxed again before too long.

Kaname picked me bridal style and carried me to our bedroom, where he set a worn-out me on the bed. He crawled in next to me and cradled me into his arms. "I love you, Yuuki. I really do."

I smiled. "I know. And I love you too," I said back looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad we're having a baby together. You'll make a wonderful mother."

"And you'll make a wonderful father."

The next morning when we were getting dressed, Kaname came up behind me and slid his arms around me. "I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl," he said.

I smiled happily. "Same here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update (since December...). I hit a serious writers block and I felt absolutely no inspiration to write. Because I felt guilty about that, I made this chapter 6 pages long for you guys! :D **

**This chapter, and probably the rest to follow, will be like this one. The POV changes every once in a while. Some parts I wanted to write in certain ways.**

**Also, to anybody reading this fanfic that likes the Darkest Powers trilogy by Kelley Armstrong (book series), I made a one-shot of it if you'd like to check it out.**

**I will also be writing mini stories of this fanfic once I've finished it. There is just so much that I can do with it! :D**

**I thought I'd mention to you guys that this story will OC (original characters) in it. But that would be expected it they're going to have a child... Speaking of children! I looked up stuff on pregnancy and used stuff that I know about my sister-in-law for pregnancy (she's pregnant with her second child). So please forgive me if it's not accurate.**

**About the OC. Later on I'll make Zero appear, but that probably won't be until the mini stories. You'll get to meet the pretty lady that Zero married! :D Bet you can't wait~ He-he.**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter after having to wait for so long.**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Original POV**

Over the next couple of months, Yuuki's stomach began to grow. Today, she and Kaname would be going to the mall to do some shopping. Yuuki had been very excited until she tried putting her shirt on.

Yuuki had been wearing baggier clothing lately since she hadn't been going out. But now, as she attempted to put on a less baggier shirt, she found that she couldn't do it. She didn't want to wear one of her baggier shirts, though, because it made her look kind of big. Button up shirts made that go away, but hers were slimmer and did not fit. But…

She peeked her head around the corner. "Um…Kaname?"

Kaname turned to look at her, a smile spread across his face at his beautiful wife. "Yes, my love?"

"D-do you think…err…that I-I could b-borrow one of you button up s-shirts…?"

"Hmm? Yeah, you can. But what for?"

Yuuki fidgeted as Kaname went to his dresser to get a shirt. "My shirts don't really fit me…anymore…"

A gorgeous grin broke out across Kaname's face. "Really? You're tummy's already getting pretty big! And it's only been a little over four months," Kaname purred, walking over to Yuuki with a shirt.

Yuuki's cheeks felt like they had caught on fire as she retreated back into the bathroom to finish changing. Kaname thought it was good that she was getting big? Well, it's normal, but she was worried about getting really big. Kaname seemed to love it right now, but what about when her small baby bump turned into a huge baby bump? Would he still feel the same way? Yuuki shook her head, urging herself to clear her head of those thoughts. She placed her hands on her stomach over the shirt, smiling as she rocked from side to side slowly. She didn't want to think that anything bad would come of such an innocent little bundle. If she had to say so, she would say that this baby had made them a little closer than they had been before.

Kaname had always tried to spend as little time as possible at work so that he could spend time with Yuuki, but he was never home for over half a day at a time. Now, Kaname was spending days at home, but then would be gone for almost a week before coming back. Yuuki could tell that Kaname was trying to finish up enough work for the entire week just so he could spend time with her, but that meant that he was gone for longer periods of times. She didn't mind this as long as she got to spend more time with him than before.

A soft knock sounded on the bathroom door, making Yuuki jump a little.

"Yuuki? Are you ready to go?"

"Uh…Yeah! I'll be right out, honey!"

Yuuki grabbed the brush that was sitting on the bathroom counter and quickly brought it through her hair. She rushed out of the bathroom to the room that she Kaname shared to grab her purse before sprinting to the living room where Kaname was waiting for her.

Kaname intertwined their fingers before they left the house. Kaname locked the door behind them before leading Yuuki down to the car parked at the bottom of the hill that their house was perched on.

"You excited?" Kaname asked as the car started towards the city.

"Why should I be excited?" Yuuki responded, tilting her head to the side.

"Well," Kaname started, "You haven't been out of the house in quite some time, we get to spend time together, and we get to go shopping. That also means maternity clothing." He said the last part with a smile.

Yuuki felt a blush creeping up her neck to her face. "Maternity clothing? I need that already?"

"You're already over four months along, and we should have bought you different pants when you were only three months. You need to have an elastic band on your pants or else it won't be comfortable for you and will put pressure on the baby. Hmm….you could go until your fifth or sixth month with regular clothing, actually, but it's probably better to just get them now so you'll be comfy."

"Oh." Yuuki looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap. She's the pregnant one. Why hadn't she known that?

As if he read her mind, Kaname said, "You don't have to worry about not knowing these things Yuuki. I'll make sure that you and the baby are healthy and have everything you need. I've also been doing research and reading books online. That's part of the reason that I wanted to go shopping: so I can buy pregnancy books." He smiled and reached over to hold one of Yuuki's hands. "And we can look at the books together if you'd like."

Yuuki smiled and squeezed Kaname's hand. "I'd like that. I really don't like not knowing things that are important during pregnancy. I want our baby to be safe.

"And it will be. You too. I won't let anything harm you or the baby, while your pregnant or not. And I'll make sure that you don't eat things you're not supposed too.

Yuuki frowned. "Wait. I haven't been eating anything bad for the baby since I've known that I was pregnant, have I?"

"Not that I'm aware of. All the food we have in the house is stuff that you can eat. I made sure of that. As long as you haven't snuck any alcohol, I think we're good."

A snort from the pregnant one. "Of course I haven't snuck any alcohol. You know that I only drink if it's a special occasion. And that's only one glass."

"He-he. That's because you can't hold alcohol very well."

"What's worse is that I remember everything that I did the next day!"

Kaname chuckled. "Well, isn't it better that way? Then you remember what we did together." Kaname's smile turned devious.

Yuuki's face took on the appearance of a tomato. "W-well, yeah, but then I-I remember all of the e-embarrassing th-things that I did," Yuuki stammered.

"As long as it's around me its fine. You can act like that around me all you want," Kaname murmured lowly.

Yuuki shivered and looked out the window. She felt Kaname's hand on her thigh.

"Ah! Look," Yuuki said suddenly. "We're here. Lets go, okay?" She got out of the car as fast as she could.

Kaname followed and intertwined their fingers yet again. For the rest of the evening they shopped, talked, and over all, had fun. At around five o'clock, Kaname decided to have dinner, so he took Yuuki to a nice family restaurant.

"Since we still have to buy you some maternity clothing and go get certain kinds of food, as well as some stuff that I need for work, we'll eat first," Kaname said as they sat down at their table.

"Okay. Um, Kaname?" Yuuki asked as she opened the menu. "What can and can not I eat?"

"Oh, right! Sorry. I forgot that we were going to talk about that." Kaname skimmed over the menu. "I think that everything on her will be fine to. But if you get anything with cheese in it, make sure you ask if it's pasteurized."

When they ordered, Kaname and Yuuki both got steak. They ate in silence, just enjoying their food and the chance to rest. Yuuki had been surprised at how long it took them to find the right pregnancy book. Apparently, vampire pregnancy's were a little different than regular people's. Not a whole lot, but Kaname wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes, so they searched for a book store that was run buy vampires and asked them about it.

Vampires carried for nine months, but the types of food that they could and couldn't eat were different. Also, vampires had a more painful birth process, so the epidural was stronger. They still had to go through labor and be ten centimeters dilated to give birth, but the contractions were worse and "the ring of fire" from when the baby crowned was a whole lot more painful.

When they finished eating, had paid the bill, and had just walked outside, Yuuki turned to Kaname. "How about you get the food and the stuff that you need for work while I go to the maternity shop to try on clothes."

"I thought were going to be shopping together, though," Kaname said.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get bored-" Kaname opened his mouth to interrupt, but Yuuki just kept talking. "-and my feet are starting to hurt."

Whatever Kaname was about to say left him after he heard Yuuki say her feet hurt. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I could tell that you were enjoying this, and I didn't want to ruin it by telling you that."

Kaname sighed. "Yuuki…"

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell you next time, okay?"

"Fine. Do you want me to meet up with you at the maternity store?"

"Yeah. That'll work."

"Okay. I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay," Yuuki said as Kaname leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

**Yuuki POV**

"Oh~ You're husband will love it!"

I was in the maternity shop, which also happened to sell lingerie. And not just underwear and bras for pregnant people. But the sexy kind that you buy to impress your lover during sex. I had just come in to buy some shirts and pants, but the lady that was at the front of the store said that I could pull this kind of stuff off since my stomach still had to grow. She pretty much forced me into trying on the lingerie.

I was standing in front of a mirror in a small red dress that ended right below my butt. It was loose, but still showed off my curves. The dress came red panties that, if you bent over, would show. Red thigh-highs were plastered to my legs, hooks attaching them to loops around my upper thighs. A garter was attached to the right one.

The lady walked up to me. "Get it. I guarantee that your husband will love it. If he doesn't, there is bound to be something wrong with him, because I'm straight, and I think that you look hot as hell!"

I blushed furiously, and nodded. "Thanks. I-I guess that I'll buy this and t-the shirts I p-picked out."

She smiled at me. "Get dressed and bring that up to the front of the shop. I'll take your other clothes up there for you."

"Thank you," I said as she walked away with the other clothes I was going to purchase. Along with the lingerie, I had decided to buy three pairs of pants, five shirts, a pair of pajamas, and two dresses. I had two pairs of black jeans and one pair of denim. My shirts were all different kinds of patterns. One dress was black and white, another purple, and the third black and red.

I finished getting dressed and brought the lingerie up to the front of the shop. Just as the lady was placing the items in the bag, Kaname walked in and looked around.

"Can you put the lingerie in the bag on the bottom, please? My husband just walked in!" I said urgently. The lady looked up and her eyes widened before she stuffed all of the lingerie into the bag and buried it under the rest of the clothes.

"There you are," Kaname said as he walked up behind me, slipping a hand around my waist.

"I just paid. Are you ready to go back to the house?" I asked Kaname, taking the bag from the counter and thanking the lady who had helped me. She smiled and winked, earning a blush from me.

"Yep. Let's go home and rest, Love," Kaname said, kissing my head. The lady giggled as we turned to leave.

When we were outside, Kaname said, "Why was that lady giggling?"

"It's nothing," I responded quickly. "Let's just go home."

"Okay." Kaname smiled as he took my hand and led me to the car.

* * *

**Yuuki POV still**

When we finally got home, it was well past eight. Both Kaname and I went straight to our bedroom. I told Kaname that I was going to use the bathroom and walked across the room to where it was located, bag in hand.

I could feel my heart beating in my throat as I shut the door behind me. Immediately, I began to regret my decision to buy it, but I knew that Kaname would love it. I sucked up every bit of strength I had and put the lingerie on.

I opened the door a crack and peered out to find Kaname lying on his side of the bed, on top of the covers, reading a book. I inhaled deeply and walked out.

**Kaname POV**

I looked up as Yuuki walked out of the room in red lingerie. I could feel my eyes widen at the site of her: her curves advertised perfectly by the way the dress lay on her, her thighs slim and sexy in the thigh-high socks. The garter made the whole thing complete.

I had been paying so much attention to her lower half that I was surprised when I look up. The dress was spaghetti straps, the top of the dress low on her breasts, showing off some cleavage. Oh, God, she looked so fucking sexy in that dress!

I got up slowly, walking over at the same pace. Yuuki began to fidget under my eyes. I realized now why that lady was giggling.

"Uh…Sorry! I'll go change right now," Yuuki said, clearly misunderstanding, and turned around to go back into the bathroom to change. I caught her wrist and spun her around. My hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Yuuki, surprised, looked up and I captured her lips in mine.

Yuuki let out a startled squeak, but quickly relaxed and put her hands on my chest. I forced my tongue into her mouth. My tongue wrestled hers. Before long we both pulled away for air, saliva breaking between our lips.

"Don't you dare take that dress off," I growled lowly, looking at Yuuki with lust filled eyes. I could see the excitement swimming in her eyes, mixed with fear and lust.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**He-he. You guys finally got your long awaited chapter, but now you have to wait again if you want the smut! XD I'll try my hardest to get it updated sometime at the end of this week, but there is no guarantees. I thank all of you who have been waiting patiently for the chapters. You all have my appreciation.**

**Also, if anybody has any suggestions, I'll happily take them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I said that I'd try and get this chapter uploaded within the week of the last chapter, but I've so busy. I know that that's not an excuse, but it's true. I also don't like to write "Losing Yourself" whenever my brother is home. He always gets bored and keeps walking into the office whenever I'm on. You can probably guess why I wouldn't want to be writing smut with him at home.**

**Well, thank you for waiting. You may now enjoy this new chapter! :D**

* * *

"Uhn…Ha, Kaname…!"

I inwardly groaned at the sounds that Yuuki was making. Especially since I was the one causing them. Her stomach, neck, and inner thighs were her super sensitive places. Those, of course, got the most sounds from her.

I pressed my tongue flat across the side of her baby bump and slowly licked upwards, eyes on Yuuki's face. She was looking at me with pure lust.

"Kaname…please! Stop…I can't take…take it anymore…" She trailed off as I kissed her inner thigh, careful to avoid messing with the loops and socks. I smirked.

"Well, I did have some more stuff planned…" I kissed her inner thigh once more and pulled her dress back down before getting up from the bed. Yuuki immediately sat up, her questioning eyes following me. I just smirked to myself and walked over to our dresser. In the bottom drawer was a small bag. I pulled it out and walked back to the bed.

"What's that?"

"You'll see," was my only reply as I sat down to open it . She crawled over to me just as I pulled out hand cuffs. I looked over to see her face had turned a very dark shade of red, her mouth flapping uselessly in disbelief.

"N-no way! I 'm not doing that!" Yuuki tried to crawl away but I grabbed her around her waist and knelt up on the bed, my chest pressing up against her back. I licked my up her neck to ear, slowly, as I pulled out something else from the bag. I brought it around to her front side and flicked a switch, pressing it up against her panties.

Yuuki cried out, arching her back against my chest and the vibrator vibrated against her. I pushed it up harder, earning a jerk from Yuuki's body.

"Hmm?" I hummed against her silky, smooth neck. "Does it feel good?"

A high pitched moan was my answer. I removed my hand from her waist and moved it to one of her breasts, massaging it as I began to move the vibrator back and forth against her clothed core. Yuuki positively trembled.

I pushed Yuuki back against the bed and pulled her red panties down. I turned off the vibrator and set it aside. Yuuki let out a small whine, but gasped instead as I licked her wet core. I pushed one finger inside of her and began to move it back and forth. After a about a minute, I pushed in a second. Yuuki began to pant from the pleasure as I pushed in a third digit when she had loosened up enough. I picked up the pace for a second before I pulled my hand back with a loud_ squelch_.

Yuuki's body jerked upward from the sudden loss. She looked at and opened her mouth to say something, but I grabbed her hands and handcuffed them to the bed post before she could react. Her eyes widened and she jerked her hands against their restraints.

While Yuuki was preoccupied with the handcuffs, I quickly switched the vibrator on again and thrust it into her. Yuuki's eyes squeezed shut and her back arched up as she screamed in pleasure and surprise. I moved back down so that my head was in between her legs and began to suck on her clit while moving the vibrating dildo in and out of her.

I could hear Yuuki pulling her hands against her restraints, desperately trying to grab on to something. She would usually grab onto my hair whenever I did oral stuff to her.

Yuuki's leg move and it pressed up against my straining erection, and I groaned loudly. Her leg moved again. I groaned again. She started to rub her leg against it without any hesitation now. I growled against her clit and began pounding the vibrator into her. I suddenly pulled it out like I had with my fingers, only this time her body spasmed with an orgasm. Her leg had stiffened and began to slowly relax as she came down from her high. I shut off the vibrator and tossed onto the opposite side of the bed.

That sexy look on her face…I just can't take it anymore. I pulled my shirt off and put my elbows and forearms on either side of her face and pressed my lips against hers, hard. The handcuffs jingled as Yuuki tried to wrap her arms around my neck. She let out a little annoyed sound. I chuckled against her mouth. I pulled back, and Yuuki was about to complain until she saw me unbuttoning my pants and unzipping them. I got off of the bed and rid myself of them.

"Please…," Yuuki breathed breathlessly.

I smirked. "'Please' what, my love?"

"Please fuck me!" Yuuki blurted out. Her face heated up and she looked away, embarrassed. I swear that my erection was about explode. I quickly pushed my boxers down and hopped onto the bed to get to my sexy, pregnant wife. I started to rub my pre-cum wetted length against her core but she stopped me.

"Wait." I looked up at her blushing face.

"What?" I grinned mischievously. "I thought you wanted me to 'fuck you'?"

She blushed even more. "C-can I do it? At least the f-first t-time…"

I smiled gently at her. "Not this time, love. I want to do it. I'm not sure how many chances I'll get to have sex with you when you're wearing this," I gestured at her body, "while you're handcuffed."

Yuuki pouted.

"I know. I promise that we'll do it the way you want next time. But, tonight, I just want to fuck you like we're wild animals!"

And with that, I thrust into her. Yuuki screamed out again and I started to move. At first I went slow because I didn't want to hurt her. But as she began to pant, I started to pick up the speed. I was soon pounding into her as hard and fast as I could, my hands holding her around her waist, and she was screaming in pure pleasure.

I kept up my fast pace concentrating on the sounds that Yuuki was making, ensuring that I wouldn't cum right away, but her sounds had started to dwindle. The only sounds that I could hear were the chains of the handcuffs jingling, the slapping of our bases, and my breathing. I looked up to see that Yuuki was staring up at the ceiling and had gone completely still except for the rocking of her body as I pounded into her. Her breathing could barely be heard.

Yuuki was at the point of losing consciousness from the pleasure she was receiving. I groaned and leaned inward as I felt myself reaching climax from Yuuki's expression. My pounding started to become erratic and desperate, stirring Yuuki from her state and tearing screams of pleasure from her.

Yuuki's orgasm hit hard: her body looking like it was having a seizure and her core clamping around my length with her juices coming out. She screamed one final time and I growled as my climax it when she clamped around me, my semen pouring into her. I pulled out and looked up at Yuuki, only to find that she had lost consciousness.

I leaned over her and undid the handcuffs. I grabbed the vibrator as well and threw them on the floor before collapsing next Yuuki. I gathered her into my arms and pulled the covers out from under us before covering our bodies with it.

Yes, indeed: It had been a fun night.

* * *

**If anybody has any suggestions for the story, I'd be happy to take it. I'd like some within the next week or so because if I don't, I'll probably wait a month or so before writing because I'm thinking about doing a time jump.**


	5. Final Chapter

**This is the last chapter. I know that I could have added a lot more to this, but I just don't have it in me. I've lost interest in this story. Also another reason why it takes me so long to write it and why its always so sloppy. I haven't been reading Vampire Knight (stopped a long time ago), and I want to write some other things. I do thank those of you who have stuck with me as I've written this, considering its taken me over a year to write this story... I hope that you will enjoy this last installment of Losing Yourself.**

* * *

"Push!"

I screamed as another contraction racked my body. This hurt so bad. Kaname had been working when I went into labor, so I called him and waited for him to get home. By then, my water had already broken and I was 9 centimeters dialated. So, of course, I didn't get to get the epidural. Having to push a living human being out of your body with no medication was excrutiating.

Kaname held my hand and coutned to ten***** as I pushed. I felt bad for Kaname, or as bad as you can feel when you feel like your being split in half, because I was squeezing the life out of his hand. He hadn't complained at all, though.

"Okay, Yuuki," the doctor said. "When I say push, you need to push with all your strength. The babys starting to crown. This is going to be the most painful part, too. 1, 2, 3, push!"

Pain coursed through my body as I pushed. I squeezed Kaname's hand harder than ever. He was right next to my ear, whispering encourging words to me. Just as I felt like I was going to explode from all the pain, it stopped. The most beautiful sound rang around the room:

Kaname and my son's first sound.

He cried, as all newborns do. He was the most beautiful baby ever. He had our dark hair and eyes, but you coudn't really say he looked like just one of us. His features had both of ours. His eyes looked like Kaname's and mine. Same with his nose, mouth, ears, and so forth.

I held him and stared into his eyes. I turned to Kaname. "Do you want to hold him?"

Kaname smiled. "Of course I do."

"What should we name him?"

At the same time, both of us said, "Tsukimori."

_**Normal POV**_

Throughout the years, Kaname and Yuuki had three more children. Kairi, their second born and second son, as well as twin girls, Haruhi and Fawn.

* * *

*** - During birth, the OB will count to ten (Or the husband). This is how long you should be pushing.**

**Thank again everybody. I hope that you'll still support me.**


End file.
